Electronic transactions of all kinds have become quite common all over the world. Buyers of goods and services of all types have increasingly come to expect a convenient online way to do business. There are basic security concerns with electronic transactions, such as verifying that the person using funds is authorized to use the funds. For most transactions, existing methods and systems do a fair job of maintaining security. As an example, credit card transactions are extremely common for both in-person and online purchases. For online purchases the user must enter information such as the billing address of the card and the security code of the card. For in-person purchases, the seller can ask for some form of user identification if he or she wishes, but often no identification is requested. It is common for people to let others they trust use their payment devices (such as credit cards). There is no problem with this as long as the use is truly authorized. There may be instances, however, when a person such as a parent may want their child to have a payment device for limited uses. In other instances, it may be desirable for an entity or agency to issue a payment device to an individual for limited uses. It would be desirable to have a method for an entity or individual to give a person a means of making specific permitted purchases, while preventing the person from making specific disallowed purchases, and do this in a way that assures to a great degree of certainty that the purchaser is the intended person and not someone else.